Burned Out
by xEnchanted
Summary: He knew then that he had been caught. She walked out. It was surely the end for the two. But was it really the end?
1. Fine

Roger sat on the couch, toning his guitar. He was home alone and it was getting late but he didn't mind. Lately he'd usually rather be alone. He was just about to start playing when he heard the door open. He looked over his shoulder to see who it was. When he saw it was Mimi he quickly turned his head back around.

"Hey," She greeted him as she put down the grocery bags she was carrying.

"Hi," He replied, so low it was almost a whisper.

"How was your day?" She asked as she started to put the groceries away.

"Fine." He replied stiffly. She stayed quiet for the rest of the time while she put the rest of the groceries away.

"I'm going to go to bed, are you going to come with me?" She asked him once she was done putting everything away.

"Not right now, Mimi. I'm busy working." He didn't even bother to look up when he spoke to her. Her face fell.

"Okay, well, goodnight." She said to him as she began to make her way to their room.

"Night," He responded, still not looking at her.

"I love you," She told him when she got to door.

"Hm?" He looked over at her. "Oh, you too." He looked back at his work. She sighed and went into the room.

"Hey," Mark said to Roger as he walked into the loft later that night. Roger looked up from what was watching on the TV they had gotten for Christmas. He was set up to sleep on the couch.

"Hey," He replied, looking back at the TV.

"Sleeping on the couch again?" Mark asked as he took off his scarf and jacket. Roger rolled his eyes.

"What does it matter to you?" He snapped at him.

"Hey, I live here too." Mark tried to defend himself. Roger scuffed. "What's been up your ass lately anyways?" Mark began to slowly snap.

"What does it matter to you?" Roger questioned him.

"What does it matter to me? You've been acting like an asshole to everyone lately, especially Mimi. What's the matter with you? God Roger, you're so selfish. Do you not think about anyone else but yourself? What anyone else feels? Not everything is about you." Mark finally snapped. He was sick of Roger's behavior. Roger was off of the couch now, inches away from Mark.

"You have no idea about anything to do with my life. Not with my relationship, work, feelings, not anything. You think you know everything, Mark, but you don't. You just spend your life behind that camera like you always have. How about you actually face the world for once?" Roger was yelling at him, he didn't want to face the fact that everything Mark had said was true. Instead, he broke Mark down, piece by piece. Mark looked him in the eye; he wasn't going to let him do that.

"You know what Roger? Whatever, you'll never change. You'll always be a stubborn bastard." And with that, Mark went into his room, leaving Roger standing alone in the middle of the loft.

"Good morning," Mimi greeted Mark the next morning. He was sitting at the metal table, drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Meems," He greeted back as she poured herself a cup and sat down next to him.

"How're you?" She asked him as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm alright," She paused and looked over at the couch. "Where is he?" She asked, turning back to Mark. He shrugged.

"Wasn't here when I woke up," She sighed and took another sip of her coffee. Mark looked her over.

"Mimi, why do you stay?" Mimi looked up with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Mimi." She looked away from him.

"I don't, Mark." He sighed, knowing that she would keep denying if he went on. They sat in silence for the rest of the breakfast.

"I'm going out to film," Mark announced as he put on his scarf and jacket.

"Okay," Mimi replied from her place on the couch.

"Think about what I said." Mark told her. She stayed silent as he left.

She stared at the TV for a while, thinking about what Mark said. Should she really leave? Could she really leave? Where would she even go? Back downstairs? No, this is crazy. She not just going to pack up and leave over nothing. She and Roger were just going through a rough patch and they'll be fine, right? This will all blow over soon, won't it? I mean how could it not. They loved each other. He did love her, right? He has to, right? He would've left a long time ago if he didn't, wouldn't he? He wouldn't just stick around because he felt bad or he had nowhere else to go, right? She really hopes that that wasn't the case. Because she really loves him, right? They do really love each other. How could they not?

* * *

><p><em>The first few chapters are a bit slow but it'll get better, I can assure you. I had a huge debate in my head whether this should be called Burned Out or Burnt Out, you have no idea. Reviews are always great. <em>


	2. The Bar

Mimi walked down the street alone, on her way to work. She could not wait to get out of the hell she called home. How could things have gotten so bad the past two weeks?

"Hey Mimi," Debbie greeted her. Her vanity was next to Mimi's in the dressing room.

"Hey Deb," She replied, getting ready.

"How're things?" Debbie asked in her thick New York accent as she applied makeup on her rosy cheeks. Her long, pin-straight, red hair went down to her waist and she had piercing green eyes.

"Alright, I guess." Mimi replied absentmindedly as she got changed.

"Just alright? What's going on, honey? Are you two still fighting?" Mimi sighed as she approached the mirror beside Debbie's.

"I don't know, Debbie. I just feel like it's so bad right now," Mimi told her as she began to rub foundation onto her face. Debbie gave her a sympathetic look.

"My shift ends at 11:30, how about I wait for you and we can go get a few drinks together and talk about it?" Debbie suggested. Mimi thought about it. Roger would get mad if she was home late, but what did she care? He's been an asshole for the past two months and she was sick of it.

"Okay, but my shift doesn't end until 12 so you might have to wait a little," Debbie waved it off.

"Not a problem, I'll be waiting right here." Debbie assured her.

Debbie kept her promise and was there when Mimi got off stage.

"Hey, just give me a minute to change," Mimi told her as she began to get changed into her street clothes.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Take your time," Mimi quickly threw on her clothes and her coat and left the club with Debbie.

"So what's going on?" Debbie asked her, taking a sip of her Martini as the two sat at a bar.

"I don't know…" Debbie slammed her glass down. "Bullshit, Meems, tell me what's going on." Mimi took a big gulp of her Margarita before beginning.

"He was just very distant at first. And now it's progressed to being a total asshole and not talking to me. He won't even sleep in the same bed as me," Debbie shook her head in pity, taking another sip of her drink.

"Mimi, sweetie, you need to leave him." Mimi's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no, I can't do that," Debbie then looked suspicious.

"Mimi, does he do anything bad to you?" Mimi quickly shook her head. "No! Of course not! Besides yelling he does nothing!" Debbie hesitantly nodded.

"Alright, then why can't you leave?"

"I just can't. Where would I go?" Debbie rolled her eyes. What a horrible excuse.

"You have so many friends Mimi; I'd take you in in a heartbeat if you asked." Mimi thought about it. Her life had become a living hell, so why shouldn't she just leave? But she couldn't stop thinking about all the good times they had together.

"I don't know, something is just pulling me back not to." Debbie shook her head again.

"Excuse me, bartender, could we get some shots?" Debbie asked the bartender, taking out her money. Mimi looked at her with a confused look.

"What are you doing?" She asked as the bartender place the shots in front of them.

"We're going to have some fun tonight." Debbie told her with a smirk spread across her face.

Roger walked into a dark loft. It was 12:45 and no one was home. It actually made him mad. Where was everyone? Why weren't they here? Specifically, why wasn't Mimi here? He threw his guitar on the couch and walked into his and Mimi's bedroom.

Mimi and Debbie were laughing hysterically as they sat in the taxi on the way to their apartments. They were both completely intoxicated.

"Thank you, debs, I haven't had this much fun in forever." Mimi slurred to her as the taxi pulled up in front of the loft.

"Any time, Mimi," Mimi stepped out of the cab and waved the cab goodbye. She stumbled up the stairs to the top. It was amazing that she made it all the way up.

She tried her hardest to keep quiet as she came in. When she came in, she noticed that Roger wasn't on the couch. She shrugged it off and took off her coat and stumbled towards their room. She was surprised to find a figure on the bed, a figure that was in fact, Roger. She tried her best in her wasted state to make little to no noise. She still knew better than to start anything now. She slowly laid down beside him; a big gap between them separated them from each other.

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter is big. Reviews would be wonderful.<em>


	3. Never Again

When Mimi opened her eyes, they quickly began to burn from the sunlight. She rubbed them and tried to sit up, her head heavy and pounding. The room was too bright for her and her head was killing her. She looked over to see that she was alone once again, it wasn't too surprising. She rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. She splashed so cold water on her face. After she took her AZT she took some Advil for her head, then walked back into the room. She took a pair of her sunglasses and put them on, blocking out the light. She then walked out into the loft.

"Good morning," Mark greeted her as she walked in passed him and Roger at the table. Roger sitting at the end of the table while Mark sat next to him.

"Morning," She grumbled back as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat down next to Mark, avoiding eye contact with either of them. They sat in silence for a while.

"Well, I have to do some work," Mark broke the silence, getting up. He put his cup away and went into his room, leaving Roger and Mimi alone at the table.

"Where were you last night?" Roger spoke up. She glanced over to him.

"What does it matter to you?" She shot back. He took a deep breath, trying to control himself.

"I just want to know," She rolled her eyes, not that he could see past her sunglasses.

"If you must know, I went to a bar with a friend from work." She told him.

"Yeah, I know, you came home drunk." He mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" She questioned him, not hearing exactly what he said.

"Nothing,"

"No, tell me." She really knew how to push his buttons.

"I said I know, you came home drunk," Her eyes grew wide, how did he know that? He was asleep.

"How do you know that?" She asked him.

"You weren't exactly quiet," She swore under her breath.

"Well, whatever." She replied. He had nothing to say in response, so he just got up and went into the kitchen, putting his cup away, just when the phone rang from the other side of the room. He tried to race to it but Mimi got to it first.

"Hello?" Mimi answered the phone. Roger just stood there.

"Hi, is Roger Davis there?" A female voice asked from the other end of the phone. Mimi glanced over at Roger for a moment then concentrated back to the phone. Roger knew then that he had been caught.

"Um, who is this?" Mimi asked the person on the other end.

"Courtney Kidd, if Roger isn't there then could you please tell him I called? Tell him I can't wait to see him again tonight and I had a fun time the other night." Mimi couldn't believe what she just heard. She was immediately filled with anger.

"Oh sure, I'll tell him!" Mimi assured Courtney in an extra friendly voice.

"Thank you so much! Well goodbye," Courtney thanked her.

"Oh yes, buh-bye." Mimi slammed the phone down at then looked over at Roger, staring daggers at him.

"You cheating bastard!" She screamed at him, getting closer to him.

"Mimi please-" He began, but was quickly cut off.

"No, I cannot believe you did this. How could you? How could you do this to me? You son of a bitch!" She continued to scream at him. They heard the door to Mark's room squeak open but neither of them turned around; he just stood there and watched the two from afar.

"Mimi, just listen to me," He pleaded, but she just blow him off and walked past him.

"No, I won't listen to your useless shit." She continued to yell as she walked into their room with him behind. He stopped at the doorframe, as she walked right in. She pulled a duffle bag out of the closet and started throwing some of her clothes in it, while cursing and screaming in Spanish. Once she had some clothes in there, she went into the bathroom and threw some of her makeup in, along with her toothbrush and her medicine. She zipped it up and grabbed her purse, walking right past Roger, who stayed silent the whole time. He and Mark watched as she stormed back into the loft and put on her leopard print coat.

"Mimi, wait," Roger tried to stop, walking up to her and grabbed her arm. She violently jerked it away.

"No, I never want to see you again. Fuck you." And with that, she throw open the door and walked out, not even bothering to close it.

Roger stood there for a moment and stared at the door. Then he looked behind him to Mark, who shamefully shook his head and went back into his room. Roger turned back towards the door, walking towards it. He grabbed the handle and slammed it shut. He stared blankly at the door, not sure what to do.

Mimi walked out of the building in fury. She marched across the street right to the payphone. She took some change out of her pocket and put it into the phone. She then dialed a number and waited as she heard the dial tone.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hey Benny, I need a really big favor," She said into the phone.

"What is it?"

"Please get me an apartment. Something cheap, even if it has to be my old one, please." Mimi pleaded.

"Apartment? What happened?" He asked. Her throat closed up, not knowing what to tell him.

"He-I just-I can't-He just-We-" She stuttered into the phone. Her words tripped over one another.

"Alright, alright, how about we talk about it over dinner later? Life at seven?" He proposed.

"Okay," She agreed.

"Alright, see you then Mimi."

"Bye" She hung up the phone. She picked up all her bags and made her way down the street, going to the only place she could think of.

* * *

><p><em>And there was a really big and important chapter. The first two were a little slow but as you can see, this one was a little more intense. Reviews are greatly appreciated. <em>


	4. Paying a Visit

Mimi frantically knocked on the door, impatient for someone to answer. Finally, after a minute, the door swung open.

"Oh, hey Mimi, what's going on?" Joanne asked when she saw Mimi standing there with all her bags.

"Can I stay here for a night or two? I promise I won't stay any longer than that." Joanne had a very confused look on her face. She pulled Mimi inside, helping her with her bags that they ended up leaving in the front hall by the door. Joanne took her inside and they sat on the couch.

"Of course you can stay here with us, but what happened?" Joanne asked her. Mimi looked at a loss for words. After a moment, she gathered up all her thoughts and began to tell Joanne.

"You know Roger and I haven't been good lately, everyone knows. Well today the three of us were sitting and drinking coffee, keeping to ourselves. Mark eventually left to do his work and then it was just Roger and I. He asked where I was last night because I came home late because I was out with a work friend, and I told him but you know he stays bitter. And then he got up to put his stuff away and the phone began to ring. Well I got up to go get the phone and just stood there and watched me. When I picked up it was this woman I had never heard before. It turned out Roger was cheating on me," By now Mimi had broken for the first time since she left. Joanne wrapped a comforting arm around her and tried to calm her down. "So I screamed at him and I packed my things and left." Mimi choked out. Joanne had this pitiful look on her face.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Joanne said to her, trying to comfort her. Mimi sat up and wiped her eyes.

"It's not your fault," Mimi told her. Joanne just nodded.

"Well I'll pull out the air mattress and put it in my office so you can have your own space. You're welcome here for as long as you need." Joanne told her. Mimi nodded as she watched her get up and go set up her bed.

Roger sat on the couch in deep thought. He wasn't really sure what to do now that he got Mimi out of the way. His thoughts were interrupted but the sound of keys hitting the counter. He looked over to see that Mark had just come home. Mark hasn't acknowledged Roger's existence since Mimi left earlier that day. Roger noticed the time and quickly got up.

"I'm going out for a while," He told Mark. Mark kept the silent treatment up and didn't say anything or even look at him in return. Roger put on his leather jacket and slid open the door, leaving the loft. He shut the door behind him and made his way down the stairs.

Mimi braced herself as she entered the Life Café. She scanned the place for Benny, but was quickly interrupted.

"Here alone?" A bored-tone voice asked. She looked over at the host who wasn't even looking at her.

"No, I'm waiting for Benny actually." She told him. His head shot up.

"Oh, Mister Coffin is sitting at that back table over there," He pointed over to the back of the place. She thanked him and walked over to Benny's table.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked as she sat down across from him. He looked up from his menu and grinned.

"I was surprised you weren't here already," He admitted.

"Well it's a little far from Maureen and Joanne's." She told him as the waiter placed drinks in front of them. He took their orders and left.

"So tell me, why do you need an apartment?" He asked her. She took a deep breath and began to tell him about what had happened that morning.

"I mean, I know we were falling apart but it still hurt so much. And I just left." She tried her hardest not to break down and start sobbing right there. "I don't know, maybe I deserved it," He looked at her, shocked.

"Now why would you ever deserve it?" He grabbed her hand from across the table.

"Because of everything I've done, including what we've done." He shook his head in disagreement.

"You didn't know-"

"I didn't know the first time, I did know after I came back to you. I did it to a woman, it was bound that karma would come around and it'd end up happening to me." He sighed and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Mimi, you're a good person. You don't deserve anything like this," She looked down, trying not to pay attention.

"So can you get me an apartment?" She asked, avoiding what he was saying.

"Well, your old apartment is open if you want it." He told her simply as their food was set in front of them.

"Thank you so much," She thanked him as she began to eat her food. He just nodded in reply.


	5. Tension

Roger walked into the Life Café. The host gave him an odd and confused look as Roger looked around, hoping to find the person he was looking for. When he couldn't, he walked over to a table on the side and sat down, not even noticing the looks the host was giving him.

"Hey you," Roger looked up to see a thin, black-haired, woman who had icy blue eyes standing at the other side of the table. She was wearing a chesterfield coat with a green sweater underneath and a pair of jeans with boots that had heels. He smiled at her and said hello back as she sat down across from him and took her coat off.

"What's good here?" She asked him as she picked up the menu, scanning it for something good.

"Everything really," he told her. She let out a small laugh.

"Oh, a lot of vegetarian food, that's perfect. I'm a vegetarian, are you?" She asked as she looked over the menu. He tried his best not to make a face. "Well, no." He replied; her face fell.

"Oh, well it's alright." She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she put the menu down. The waiter came over to their table and asked for their orders.

"I would like a salad with an ice tea," She told him not even looking at him, handing him her menu. Chris, the waiter, looked over at Roger with an appalled look on his face. Chris was the group's usual waiter. He obviously had no idea what had happened between Mimi and Roger yet so he was taken aback by this women Roger was with.

"And for you, Roger?" Chris asked him, making it aware that they knew each other.

"A burger with a coke, Chris." Roger told him, giving him a look as he handed him his menu.

"Roger, you haven't introduced your new friend. It seems apparent that we'll see more of her." Chris eyed her. Roger cleared his throat.

"This is Courtney," He pointed to Courtney from across the table. "Courtney, this is Chris. We're friendly." Both Courtney and Chris had fake smiles as they shook each other's hands.

"Well I better go put your orders in." Chris said as he turned and left the table. Courtney gave Roger a look once he was gone.

"You actually know him?" She asked him.

"Kind of, my friends and I come here a lot," He explained to her as their drinks were placed in front of them by another waiter.

"Oh, well I can't wait to meet your real friends." She said with a grin while she took a sip of her drink.

"How's the magazine going?" Roger asked her. This was their third date. He already knew she was a worker for a gossip magazine, as she already knew he was a bartender.

"It's going well, actually we're doing this new thing where we-" Courtney began to babble about something with the magazine that Roger obviously didn't care about. He began to zone out and look around the café, people watching. He spotted a familiar face, it was Benny. And who was across from him? Well it was none other than Mimi Marquez. Roger couldn't believe it. They had barely been broken up for a day and she was crawling back to Benny. How could she do that? He should've known.

"Roger?" Roger snapped out of it and looked back at Courtney with a smile as their food was placed in front of them. "Sounds great," He told her as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. She smiled back at him as they began to eat.

"How's counseling?" Mimi asked as she took another bite of her burger.

"It's going well, actually. Allison and I are getting better. We're finally-" Benny stopped midsentence when he saw a familiar face in the corner of his eye. It was Roger with some woman he had never seen before. Benny quickly looked back at Mimi and tried to continue on without her noticing. "-Getting our relationship back in order." As hard as he tried, Mimi still had noticed that he stopped for a split second.

"What is it?" She asked, turning to look.

"It's noth-" Too late. She had already spotted the two that were smiling at each other. She quickly whipped her head back to face Benny.

"It's fine. I mean we are over," She tried to assure him, but then she continued. "I mean, he can out with his whore if he wants, see if I care." Benny could see the pained look in her eyes. He waved over the waiter.

"Mimi, go home. Take a cab to Maureen and Joanne's and I'll get you your place tomorrow." She nodded with a few tears coming down her face as the waiter, Chris, came over.

"The check, please." Chris nodded and looked over at Mimi with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." He told her, bending in front of her. She nodded. "I went over there and she's the definition of b-i-t-c-h." Mimi let out a small laugh.

"I left him this morning because I found out," Chris shook his head. "I was so scandalized when I went over there." He told her. She laughed again. He gave her a small smile and went to go get their check.

"See, she's nothing special," Benny attempted comforting her. She just nodded as Chris put the check down in front of her.

"Feel better, sugar." Chris told her. She nodded and thanked him before he left.

"Now Mimi, really, go home and get some rest." Benny told her.

"Fine, thank you again," She finally gave in. She got up and began to put her coat on.

"Anytime." He got up and they hugged each other. After a minute or so, they pulled apart and Mimi picked up her purse and waved goodbye. She left the café, going into the cold October night.

* * *

><p><em>Now you really got to meet Courtney. I threw Chris in there as a comedy relief, to be honest. He might come up again for the same purpose. Tell me what you think of it so far. <em>


	6. Moving In

Mark woke up and looked over at the clock next to his bed. It read 10:12AM. He groaned and rolled out of bed. He walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes and not even realizing anything going on. He put some coffee on the hot plate.

"Good morning," Mark nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard an unfamiliar voice greet him from behind. He turned around to see a young woman with long black hair, who was only wearing one of Roger's shirt and her panties, sitting at the table.

"Um, hi?" He replied back, walking closer to the table. The woman gave him a small smile.

"I'm Courtney. You must be Roger's roommate, Mark." She introduced herself. Mark stared at her.

"Oh, well, hello." He said to her, turning back around and focusing on the coffee he was making. It disgusted him that just the night before the last Mimi was the one lying in that bed with Roger and now, last night, it was some other strange woman.

Mark took the coffee pot off the hot plate and poured the coffee into a cup. He turned off the hot plate and went to sit at the table, with Courtney across from him. Wasn't it just Mimi sitting there yesterday morning?

"So, what do you do for a living?" Mark asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"I'm a writer for a gossip magazine, you?" Courtney told him, disinterested.

"I work at Buzzline, recording, editing, and sometimes reporting footage. I started working there last year, and then stopped, but then started again." When Mark was done talking he noticed that Courtney wasn't even paying attention anymore. He silently sipped his coffee as they sat there.

"Good morning," Roger greeted the two. They both looked over at him, Mark quickly didn't do anything while Courtney smiled and got up, wrapping her arms around his neck as they shared a kiss. Mark actually felt disgusted. He didn't know if Courtney was aware of what Roger did, but he was sure she won't even care if she did. The two finally pulled apart and Roger went into the kitchen to get something to eat while Courtney sat back down.

"Don't forget to take your AZT," Mark reminded Roger. No matter how mad he was at Roger, he would still always remind him every day. Courtney put on this sad look on her face.

"Such a terrible disease, I actually wrote a paper on it two years ago during my last year of college." Mark rolled his eyes. He knew what she was doing was an act but Roger obviously didn't care.

Mimi opened her eyes, quickly being blinded by the bright light. She blinked a couple of times before opening her eyes again, adjusting to the light. She looked around the room and remembered that she was at Joanne and Maureen's. Groaning, she rolled out of the air mattress and got up.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Maureen chirped as Mimi entered the room.

"Morning Maureen," Mimi greeted her back. She must have woken up really late if Maureen was already up. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and went back into the living room, sitting down next to Maureen.

"Pookie went into work for a little bit but she'll be back in an hour." Maureen informed her. Mimi nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "When she comes back we can all go get your apartment set up. Oh my god, I know the perfect set for it!" Maureen went on telling Mimi all her ideas. Mimi sat and listened to her big ideas.

"Don't be too upset, honey. Who needs men anyways?" Mimi laughed.

"I guess you're right,"

"You know I'm right." Mimi shook her head and kept laughing.

When Mimi, Maureen, and Joanne got to Mimi's apartment, Benny had brought all of her old stuff back and left it there. Now all she need was her clothes and things that were still at the loft.

"Meems, do these look good over here?" Mimi looked over to see Maureen putting decorative candles on the counter.

"Yeah, those look great," She told her, turning her attention back to the TV. The three of them had been working all day to make it look nice. Joanne and Mimi were now sitting on the couch while Maureen was still running around decorating.

"Honeybear, why don't you come and sit down with us?" Joanne told her, hoping she would calm down for just a second.

"I will, when I come back. Mimi has absolutely no food yet and I'm going to go get her some." Maureen replied, putting on her white jacket.

"Maureen, you don't need to get me food," Mimi tried to tell her, but she just shook her head and left.

"Don't even try to stop her when she has her mind put to do something." Joanne told Mimi. Mimi laughed while Joanne had this serious look on her face about it.

Maureen trotted out of the room and down the stairs when she collided with someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Maureen shouted at the person as she got up. She looked the person over to realize who it was.

"Roger?" She questioned as he got up, dusting himself off.

"Yes Maureen?" He replied in an irritated tone, looking at her.

"You cheating asshole!" She exclaimed; he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because you're one to talk."

"That was two years ago and it was different! You're a cheating bastard; do you even realize what you've done? I can't deal with you right now." Maureen screamed before turning around and running down the stairs. Roger went upstairs as if nothing had happened.

Maureen stormed into Mimi's apartment, grocery bags in hand. Joanne and Mimi looked over when she slammed them all on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked as Maureen began to throw all the food into the fridge and pantry. She didn't answer and continued doing what she was. Joanne and Mimi looked and each other for a minute, and then back at Maureen.

"I hate men," Maureen said, pulling out three pints of Ben&Jerry's ice cream from the last bag. She took out three spoons and went to couch where Joanne and Mimi sat and handed them each ice cream and a spoon.

"Honey bear, I don't need this much ice cream." Joanne told her as she sat down in between them.

"I do," Mimi said as she began to eat her ice cream.

"What even happened?" Joanne asked Maureen, who was now also eating her ice cream.

"I ran into Roger on my way out. Ugh he makes me so mad." Mimi glanced over at her.

"You did? What happened?"

"First he literally ran into me and then got all fresh with me and then I yelled at him and left." Maureen explained as she shoved more ice cream into her mouth.

"Typical," Mimi replied, rolling her eyes.

"When are you going to get your stuff back?" Joanne asked Mimi, changing the subject. Mimi shrugged.

"I don't know. I was going to ask Mark to bring them to me tomorrow." She told her.

"How about I just do it now," Maureen suggested, jumping off the couch and walking to the phone.

"Honey bear, I don't think that's such a good idea." Joanne tried to stop her, but it was too late. Maureen was already dialing.

The phone in the loft began to ring, but as always, no one went to answer it. Roger was alone, watching TV, and Mark was in his room as always. After three rings, the answering machine went off and a female voice filled the loft.

"Markyyyy, oh Markyyy, I know you're there. Pick up the phone," Roger rolled his eyes as he heard Maureen sing Mark's name.

"Mark! The phone is for you!" He shouted to Mark. Mark came out of his room, hearing Maureen beg for him to answer the phone. He sighed and picked up the phone.

"Yes Maureen?" He answered.

"Marky, could you do me a big favor?"

"What is it, Mo?" Mark asked, growing impatient.

"Could you bring Mimi's stuff down here? Pleaseeeee," He sighed again. He had already packed up all her stuff when Roger was out but it was a lot.

"Alright, but can one of you come up here and help?" Roger shot him a look that said "What's wrong with you?" Mark ignored it.

"Yeah, of course. Thank you Marky, love you. I'll be up in a minute, bye!" With that, she hung up before he could say anything else. Mark hung up the phone and went into his room to get all the boxes of Mimi's things.

"He said yes, but he needs someone to help." Maureen told Mimi and Joanne before looking at Joanne. "Pookie…" Joanne immediately shook her head.

"Maureen, you already told him you'd go up!" Maureen then put on one of her world famous pouts.

"Please pookie," Joanne sighed.

"Fine," Maureen smiled and jumped on her lover, attacking her with a kiss. After a minute Joanne pulled away.

"I have to go up now," She told Maureen as she got up. Maureen and Mimi both said bye as she left for the loft.

Joanne knocked on the sliding door of the loft. After a moment, the door slid open to reveal Mark on the other side.

"Hey sweetie," Joanne greeted him as she walked in. Mark closed the door behind her.

"Hey Joanne, I figured Maureen wouldn't be the one to come up." Joanne laughed.

"So where's the stuff?" She asked him, eyeing Roger, who was on the couch.

"In my room, follow me." He told her. She nodded and followed him.

"Hell, how much shit did she have here?" Joanne blurted out when she saw six boxes piled up. Mark laughed.

"A lot of shit, a lot of clothes," He picked up a box. "Is the door open down there?" He asked. She nodded.

"It should be," She told him as she picked up a box herself. They left his room and walked out into the living room. Roger looked over at them as they walked out of the loft and downstairs. He quickly turned back to the TV so they wouldn't notice.

"Where do you want these, Mimi?" Mark asked as he came into the apartment. She looked over from her spot on the couch.

"If you could put them in my room please," He nodded and went into her room with Joanne following behind. The two went up and down the stairs carrying boxes.

"Well that's the last of it," Mark informed her as he and Joanne came out of her room.

"Thanks guys. And thanks for packing up my stuff, Mark." She thanked them. Mark waved it off.

"It was nothing," He assured her. She smiled at him.

"If you're not busy, you can stay down here with us." She offered.

"I don't know, I have a lot of work to do." He hesitated.

"Oh come on Marky! Take a break!" Maureen exclaim. He sighed and gave in, sitting on the couch with the three.

"I hate men," Mimi complained for the thousandth time, shoving more ice cream in her mouth. It's been two hours since Mark and Joanne brought down the stuff and it was past midnight.

"Honey, I know. I think you've had enough ice cream. This is your third pint." Joanne told her, trying to get the ice cream out of her hands, Mimi fought back.

"No! I can't believe him. He's such an asshole. Ugh, I hate him." Everyone gave her sad looks as she shoved her face into the ice cream. Mark could see the pain in her eyes and he felt horrible for her. Roger doesn't have a clue of how big of an asshole he is.

* * *

><p><em>I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had midterms and such. Sadly, It'll probably take me a long time to update again because my birthday is on Tuesday and I'll be busy with stuff for that, so I apologize in advance for that. I also apologize for how boring and kind of unnecessary this chapter became after a while. But after this, things are going to start to go really fast in the next few chapters. Reviews are always accepted and appreciated. <em>


	7. Happy New Year

Two months have passed. Roger and Courtney continued their relationship and Mimi continued on with her life. However, Roger was still not on great terms with his friends. It was now News Year's Eve and Courtney dragged Roger to some party. Since he was busy, everyone else decided to go to the Life for the celebration. Collins had just come back from LA, where he was teaching at UCLA. He was transferred back to NYU, which didn't bother him. He missed all his friends in the city.

"How was it out West, Collins?" Mimi asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"It was alright, nothing like here. Although nothing is as shitty as home." Everyone laughed. It was getting closer and closer to midnight.

"And how have you been, Meems?" He asked her. She knew he meant how has she been since the breakup.

"Fine, there's nothing really to it." She replied with a shrug.

"No new dates?" He continued to ask. She laughed.

"No, not yet,"

"Well it looks like someone has their eye on you." Maureen said in a low tone, nodding towards a guy behind Mimi who was sitting at the bar. Mimi quickly looked behind her and then looked back at the drama queen.

"I doubt it," Mimi told her, taking another sip of her beer.

"Oh really?" Maureen questioned. Mimi looked at her confused before hearing an unfamiliar voice.

"Excuse me," Mimi turned around to see the guy that Maureen had pointed out standing behind her.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I was wondering if I could maybe buy you a drink." He asked. Mimi bit her lip and turned back to her friends. They all nodded encouragingly and she turned back to him.

"Sure," She accepted his offer, getting up and following him to the bar, looking over her shoulder and smiling at her friends.

"So what's your name?" He asked her after he ordered her drink.

"Mimi, and you?"

"Trevor. Mimi, that's pretty," Her cheeks turned a slight shade of red as her drink was placed in front of her.

"So do you come here often?" She laughed.

"Kind of a cliché question, don't you think?" She asked him back. He smiled at her.

"I just want to get to know you," She smiled at him now. She was actually enjoying this.

After an hour of talking, Trevor and Mimi were really hitting it off. They were talking and laughing and having a good time with each other. Mimi was having the most fun she's had in months.

"Do you want to come sit with my friends and I?" Mimi asked him. She noticed it was already 11:30, which meant it was getting a lot closer to midnight.

"Sure," She took his hand in hers and led him to the table where her friends sat. Everyone looked up when they arrived.

"Everyone, this is Trevor. Trevor, this is everyone." Mimi introduced him to everyone. Trevor gave a small wave and said hi to everyone as Mimi went down the table and introduced everyone individually.

"Well how about you pull up a chair and join us," Collins offered. Mimi sat back down in her seat next to Collins while Trevor pulled up a chair right next to her.

"So Trevor, what do you do for a living?" Joanne questioned him.

"I'm a writer. I'm actually in the process of trying to get one of my books published, but who knows how long that could take." Joanne nodded.

"Where do you live?" Maureen asked him.

"Maureen!" Joanne exclaimed; trying to show it was an inappropriate question.

"What Pookie? I was just asking a question!" Trevor chuckled at the two.

"It's alright. I actually live on the West side of the village." He told them nonchalantly, playing with an empty beer bottle.

The time past quickly and soon enough they were all gathered around the TV that was hanging above the bar at 11:59, watching as it dropped, continuing down all together.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Everyone in the café roared in excitement as they rang in the New Year together. Lovers and even strangers kissed each other; friends and acquaintances shared hugs, bringing in 1992 with a bang. All the Bohemians shared hugs and kisses on the cheek, even Trevor joined in on this. It truly was a new start for them all.

"Happy New Year, sweetie," Mimi said to Collins as they exchanged a hug between each other. He smiled at her as they pulled apart.

"Happy New Year, Meems. I think someone is looking for you." She gave him a confused look as he nodded to the side. She looked to see Trevor there, talking to Maureen about something while eyeing Mimi in the corner of his eye. She turned back to Collins with a smile on her face and excused herself as she made her way over to Trevor.

"Hey," She said as she approached him. He turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Happy New Year," He told her as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug.

"Happy New Year to you too," She replied lowly in his ear, sending shivers down his spin. They released each other. Mimi saw Maureen smirking in the corner of her eye.

"I'm going to go talk to Collins." Maureen told the duo, excusing herself. Mimi was surprised that she had contained herself so much.

"She's something, huh?" Trevor spoke up, breaking Mimi's thoughts. Mimi looked at him; it took her a minute to register what he had said before she started to laugh a little.

"Yeah, she's definitely something else." They both let out a slight laugh. When it died down, Mimi noticed he was eyeing her. She looked over at him.

"What?" She questioned him. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly; he seemed to be good at doing things like that.

"Nothing, it's just you have amazing eyes." She smiled as her face turned a dark shade of red. No matter how cliché that comment was, it still made her blush. She was feeling the best she's felt in two months. It seemed like it really was going to be a happy new year.

* * *

><p><em>And now you've met Trevor. What do you think about him so far? I must apologize for my absence. It was my birthday on Tuesday and I had midterms the last two weeks and then I keep getting sick, but I promise to update a lot the next couple of days. Reviews might help and give me a good boost on writing.<em>


	8. Power Out

Mimi and Trevor really hit it off that night. Ever since, they've spent nights on the phone talking for hours and dates all over the city. Mimi was happy again, and all of her friends approved of her new boyfriend. Roger was still with Courtney. His friends had finally taken him back in, but didn't welcome her with such open arms, although they tried.

"Isn't this nice?" Mimi asked her lover as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They were in her apartment watching a movie while eating Chinese food. It was late January and a snow storm was roared outside the window. He chuckled for a moment before he replied.

"Yes, but anything that I do with you is nice." Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red, just as they always did when he said something like that. He looked down and noticed. A smile grew across his face as he leaned down and kissed her temple. She could've stayed like that forever.

"Baby, I'm cold," Courtney whined in her nasally voice. Mark rolled his eyes from the spot he was at on the ripped up chair next to the couch. He couldn't stand it when she stayed over. Roger wrapped his arms around her; she snuggled close to him.

"Better?" He asked, she nodded into his side. Mark sipped his tea as the couple snuggled close together on the couch. He always tried his best to control himself when she was around for the sake of his best friend.

Trevor's fingers ran through Mimi's wild, tangled hair, playing with it, her head in his lap. She had a smile spread across her face. She looked when he play with her hair. They were sitting like that for a while watching the TV, not saying much. All of the sudden, the TV flicked off and the room turn dark.

"Shit!" Mimi exclaimed as she quickly sat up, looking around the darkness. "Babe, calm down. It's not that bad." He began to tell her, wrapping his arms around her figure. "We could light some candles, stay close for warmth," She leaned back onto him, loosing up.

"I can't believe this!" Courtney shouted. She was on her feet, frantically going around the loft. Mark rolled his eyes; thank god he wasn't facing her.

"It's not the first time this has happened ya'know." He told her, searching through cabinets for candles and flashlights. Roger walked back in from his room.

"Found some candles," He told them, holding the candles up before setting them down on the counter. Mark began to light them as Roger turned to Courtney. "Baby, calm down, it's gonna be fine." He told her, moving towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder. She glared at him over her shoulder.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm, this is crazy!" She shouted, shaking his hand off. He sighed; Mark shook his head in the background.

"And then there was this time, my sister tried to take me camping, I got eaten alive by millions of bugs," Mimi giggled as Trevor told his story. They were huddled up on the couch with candles on the table in front of them, while wrapped up in blankets and telling each other stories.

"Hey! It's not funny; I had to cover myself in calamine lotion. I was pink for a week." She continued to laugh and he smiled at her. He loved her laugh.

"I fucking hate this! It's freezing and dark." Courtney complained for the thousandth time. Roger and Mark were both about to bang their heads into the wall. If they thought Maureen was bad, they were surely mistaken. They'd rather hear her complain for a week straight than hear Courtney's whining.

"I'd love to say Benny will turn everything on back soon, but the truth is that the whole city's power is out. The storm knocked everything out." Mark informed her. She groaned a buried herself in the blankets. Mark and Roger glanced at each other, sharing a look of irritation for her.

Mimi and Trevor where propped up on the couch. Mimi was reading a magazine with a flashlight while lying on top of Trevor, who was back at playing with her. The silence was quickly broken when they heard a loud banging at the door. They looked over at it and then at each other.

"I'll get it," He told her, sliding away from under her and going to the door. When he opened the door he found Mark standing there looking irritated with an unfamiliar woman who had long, pin-straight, black hair and icy blue eyes standing behind him.

"Hey Mark," Trevor greeted him, eyeing the woman that was there. "What's up?" He continued to ask.

"I was wondering if we could borrow some candles." Mark explained to him, not saying anything about the woman with him. Mimi looked over and saw Mark standing in the door with a familiar woman. Mimi quickly whipped her head back around when she realized who she was, sinking into the couch. Trevor nodded.

"Yeah, we have some extra. Come in," Trevor told him, stepping to the side. Mark and the woman walked in.

"Hey Meems," Mark greeted her when they came in. Mimi looked over and gave him a small smile.

"Hey honey," She greeted back as the woman stayed quiet. Trover got out three extra candles that they didn't need.

"Here guys," He said to them as he handed the candles to Mark. "Thank you, guys." He thanked them both.

"It's no problem, sweetie." Mimi told him. He nodded and they said goodbye to each other before Mark and the woman went back upstairs. Trevor then retreated back to the couch, pulling Mimi back on his lap.

"That was… weird." He commented once she was back in his arms.

"What was?" She questioned.

"That, who was that woman? He didn't even introduce her." Trevor was very confused by the strange event that just took place.

"Don't know, pretty sure she was his roommate's girlfriend." She replied with a shrug, not even bothering to look up. Trevor just nodded; he knew what "his roommate" meant.

* * *

><p><em>Filler chapter, I know. But the next one will make up for it. <em>


	9. Valentine's Day

The power eventually went back on in the city, after a few days. Another three weeks had passed now and it was now Valentine's Day. Mimi and Trevor had lunch out, went uptown to Central Park for a while and were now back at Mimi's, curled up on the couch together, watching a movie. He got her flowers and chocolates and even made her breakfast, she couldn't have been more happy. Roger and Courtney on the other hand, weren't having as good of a day.

"Courtney, what have I possibly done wrong now? I got you flowers, I took you where you wanted to go, and I took you out to dinner. What else more could I do?" Roger questioned her. His temper was really up now.

"The flowers you got were ugly, it was cold out, and our waiter was rude!" She shot back, getting anger by the minute. Roger couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"If they're so bad, than why don't you just throw them out? It's fucking February, Courtney, what do you expect? Maybe if you weren't being such a whiny bitch he would've been nicer." Courtney was in shock, no one ever talked to her like that.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," He looked right into those icy, hallow blue eyes. They didn't have an ounce of love in them for anyone but herself.

"You cannot talk to me like that!" She shouted at him in furry.

"Well I just did, and I can also do this." He replied bitterly as he began to put on his leather jacket, making his way to the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned him as he made his way to the door. He looked at her over his shoulder. "Going out," He told her simply. He quickly opened the door and left before she could say anything.

Mimi and Trevor were curled up on the couch, watching an old movie that was being aired on TV. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Mimi reached over to the phone that was on the side table next to the couch, but Trevor stopped her.

"Baby, just let it go," He tried to convince her, but she shook her head.

"No, what if it's something important?" He sighed and let her go.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh hey Collins," She replied when she heard a deep voice reply. Trevor sat there and watched her as she talked. After a few minutes she said goodbye and hung up the phone, turning back to Trevor.

"It was Collins; he invited us to brunch tomorrow at Life with everyone else." She explained to him.

"Brunch on Saturday? Don't people do brunch on Sunday's?" He asked with a confused look on his face. She shrugged.

"Does it matter?" He shrugged then.

"I guess not. But do we really have to go?" She gave him a confused look.

"I already told him we're going; do you not want to go?"

"Well, not really." She still had a confused look on her face, what was the problem with going? "Why not?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Honey, your friends are nice and all, but why do we have to spend every wakening moment with them?" Mimi moved off him, looking at him from the other side of the couch.

"We spend every wakening moment with them. We're not with them right now." He shrugged.

"You just answered the phone because one of them was calling. I just don't understand why they have to always be there." Mimi was a bit taken aback. Was he really that bothered by everyone?

"We have time alone. Look, you're going to have to deal with them, because they're not going anywhere. I'm not going to throw my friends to the side just because you don't like being around them." She told him sternly. After a moment of silence, he began to move the blankets off himself.

"You know what, I think I should go." He said as he got up and put his jacket on. She had a look of shock on her face for a moment, but then it quickly turned to anger.

"Fine," She replied, watching him get his stuff together. He walked to the door, turning his head slightly towards her.

"Bye," He muttered before walking out the door, closing it behind him. She looked at the door, staring at it in anger, as if her stare would follow him out and burn him. After a few minutes she got up and threw her coat on. She wasn't spending the night up in her apartment alone.

Mimi walked into the familiar setting at the Life Café. It was just like any other night, nothing abnormal. She sat down at the bar and ordered herself a drink. The bartender placed the drink down in front of her. She sat by herself for a good ten minutes, just her and her drink. It was like that until her thoughts were shattered by a very familiar voice.

"Here by yourself?" The deep voice asked. Mimi knew exactly who it was. She didn't even have to turn to them to know.

"Yeah, and yourself?" She questioned back, turning to them. They nodded.

"You guessed it. I'd offer to buy you a drink, but you're taking a good few hours to finish them one you have now, which means you're upset about something." She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Well you're the same old Roger," She commented, which earned her a smirk from him as he got up from his seat at the end of the bar and sat down next to her.

"So what're you doing here tonight?" Roger asked her.

"I could be asking you the same thing," He laughed.

"You got me there. I got in a fight with my girlfriend. Your turn,"

"Got in a fight with my boyfriend," They both nodded and looked at each other, before bursting out laughing. It was a well-deserved laugh on both parts.

"God, I really needed that." He said as they calmed down. Mimi nodded in agreement. "You have no idea," She muttered as she took a sip of her drink.

"And that is how my brother and I got caught sneaking out of the house when I was young." Roger finished telling the story; they've been there for hours now. Mimi was laughing like crazy.

"I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed through her laughter. He laughed along with her, shaking his head as he mused over the old memory.

"Guys, I'm sorry but we're closing up now." The bartender interrupted them. They nodded and he left.

"Wow, I can't believe how long we've been here. It's already two," Roger commented as they put on their coats. Mimi nodded in agreement.

"Time files," She said as they walked out of the Life Café. They walked down the street to their building together. They climbed up the old staircase and stopped at Mimi's apartment door.

"Well I guess I should get going upstairs," Roger told her as they stood in front of her door. She nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you should." She replied reluctantly.

"It was really great to see you can, Meems."

"Yeah, you too, Rog."

"Well, bye Mimi," Roger said before turning around to leave up the stairs.

"Roger, wait!" Mimi shouted after him. He quickly turned around.

"What's wrong?" He questioned from where he was.

"Do you want to come in, you know, for some coffee?" She asked him. He thought about it for a moment.

"Sure, what the hell," He replied, a grin spreading across his face as he walked back to her. She flashed him a smile before leading him inside.

* * *

><p><em>Happy Valentine's Day!<em>


	10. Morning After

Roger opened his eyes to the blazing light. He blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted. He laid there and looked around for a few minutes. After a minute or two, he realized where exactly he was. He spring up, taking a good look at everything. He noticed a figure next to him; memories from the night before suddenly came flooding back into his mind. The feeling of panic flushed over him as he sat there, unable to get up without disturbing the person next to him. After a few minutes, he felt stirring beside him.

"Trevor?" Mimi groaned as she opened her eyes, feeling someone next to her. She turned over to face them. Much to her surprise, it was not Trevor.

"Roger? Oh my god," She spring up out of bed, wrapping the sheet around herself. "No, no, no, no. This did not-we did not-no. It can't be." Her words tripped over each other as they ran out of her mouth.

"Apparently it can," He said, looking at her. She frantically shook her head.

"Why did we do that? Why? Why was I so stupid? Why did it have to be you?" Mimi went on.

"Mimi-"

"God, why can't I do anything right? Why do I always fuck it up?" She was crying now out of self-pity. Roger got up, in only his boxers, and went over to her. He tried to gently put an arm around her but she pushed him away and began to hit him on the chest repeatedly. Roger just stood there as she did this until she started to sob and collapsed into his arms. He held her close until she began to slow down after a few minutes.

"Meems," Roger finally spoke up once her tantrum was done.

"What?" She replied against his chest.

"Are you alright now?" He asked her. She slowly nodded. "Do you want me to go?" He continued. She shook her head. After a while, Mimi finally let go of Roger and looked at him.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She informed him. He nodded.

"Okay,"

"Can you please just not be here when I come out?"

"Mimi-"

"Please?" He sighed and agreed. She disappeared into the bathroom as he began to put on his clothes.

Roger threw open the door and walked into the loft, closing it behind him. Mark looked up from the table.

"Hey," He greeted Roger as he came in.

"Hey, is Courtney here?" He asked as he walked over to him, sitting down next to him at the table. Mark shook his head.

"Nope, but she told me to tell you that you are an 'ungrateful asshole' and that she never wants to see you again. Then she took all her stuff and left." Mark filled him in on the events that took place. Roger shook his head.

"Figures, I was going to dump her anyways," Roger told him as he got up to get himself a cup of coffee.

"You were?" Mark asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, she was crazy and hated all of you," Roger replied as he pulled out a mug from the cabinet and poured the now cold coffee into it. Mark had a sort of grin on his face, Roger had actually made a good decision for once in a long time.

"Mimi, please pick up, I'm begging," Trevor's voice echoed through Mimi's apartment from the answering machine Mimi stood there and listened as he begged until she finally picked up.

"Hello?" She picked up.

"Mimi! Please don't hang up. I need to tell you something." Mimi paused before responding.

"I'm listening,"

"I'm so sorry for being a dick. I didn't mean that about you or friends or anything. I love you," Mimi froze; Trevor and Mimi had never said I love you to each other before and now he just did. She felt guilty fill her from what she had done.

"Alright, I forgive you. How about dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Alright, see you then." With that, Mimi hung up the phone and went to get ready to go out to brunch with everyone.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I've had writers block lately but I'm trying. Reviews make me happy.<em>


	11. Brunch

As Mimi walked into the Life Café at 12, she spotted her friends at a long table that was made up of smaller tables pushed together.

"Mimi!" Maureen sprang up and ran to her, embracing her in a huge hug. Mimi laughed and hugged back.

"Hey Maureen," Mimi greeted back as they pulled apart.

"Hey Meems, take a seat," Collins greeted her, patting the seat next to him. She greeted him back as she sat down next to him.

"Where's Trevor?" Joanne asked her as she sat down.

"He's busy," Mimi replied casually; Joanne just nodded.

"So then I started screaming at him. I couldn't believe it!" Maureen went on with one of her crazy stories. This time it was something about her stage manager at the time. In the middle of this, Collins noticed something.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," He said, interrupting Maureen. Everyone looked to see who he was talking to. Mark and Roger were walking in and sitting down at the table. Mimi sunk into her seat.

"Sorry, someone decided to take an hour to get ready," Mark explained to them, eyeing Roger. Roger put his hands up in defense.

"I told you that you could leave without me,"

"Yes but then you would have complained that I left without you,"

"Alright! Enough ladies," Collins yelled at the two who were bickering. Maureen giggled as Joanne shook her head, taking a sip of her drink. Mimi just sat there.

"So Roger, where's Courtney?" Maureen asked, noticing her absence.

"Well if you must know, Maureen, it's over between us." Roger told her as a waiter placed an orange juice in front of him. Maureen spit her drink out and all eyes were on Roger now.

"Are you serious?" Maureen exclaimed, her voice sounding almost joyful.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it right now," He told her, taking a sip of his orange juice. Maureen made a sound before sinking down into her seat.

"So Mimi, how are you?" Mark asked Mimi, who was looking down at her plate and playing with her food, she quickly looked up.

"Huh? Oh, I'm good. How about you?" She replied back to him.

"Same, how's Trevor?" He continued to ask, eyeing Roger as he did. Roger noticed and just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"He's fine, was busy with work today." She then explained to him. He nodded, but just as she said these words, she heard another voice come in behind her.

"Sorry I'm late, had a meeting for my new book," Trevor said as he rushed in, kissing Mimi a kiss on the cheek as he sat down. She didn't react to it, she was too in shock at the fact that he actually came. She glanced over to Roger who had a hard look on his face then back to Trevor.

"You came," She whispered to him.

"Of course I did, for you." Mimi flashed him a smile, leaning in and kissing him. On the inside though, she could already feel the guilt eating her from the inside out.

On the other side of the table, Roger was staring at the couple as they kissed and smiled and talked.

"You alright?" His intense stare was interrupted by Mark, who had noticed it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied as he took a sip of his drink. Mark just shrugged his strange behavior off.

"Well, I have to go to another meeting." Trevor said an hour later as he got up, putting his coat on.

"Yeah, so do I actually," Joanne added in, getting up as well.

"I have papers to grade," Collins got up with them.

"I guess we're all going." Mark said as he got up.

"Bye everyone," Trevor told ever before bending down and kissing Mimi. "I'll see you tonight," He said to her in a low voice.

"Okay," She replied with a smile. He then gave everyone a last wave before leaving. Once he left, everyone waited for each other and walked out together.

"Bye!" Everyone shouted to each other as the parted ways, but Roger lingered behind for a moment.

"Mimi, wait!" He then shouted after her once everyone else was out of hearing distance, running towards her. Mimi stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she heard his footsteps come closer. She quickly turned around once she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked; her arms folded across her chest.

"What the hell was that back there?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"What the hell was what?" She questioned back.

"That, all that with him,"

"That? Me kissing my boyfriend? That, that?" She replied in an irritated tone.

"Yes, that that. What about-"

"What about what? Last night? Look that was a mistake on my part and I'm sorry. Let's just go back to the way we were, ignoring each other and never talk about it again, alright?" Roger looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What are you saying? You just want to pretend nothing happened?" He questioned her.

"Yes, exactly, it was a mistake."

"Mistake? Mimi, you'll never be a mistake to me." Mimi shook her head.

"No Roger, I can't do this. I have to go," Before he could say anything else, she turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to update. I was a little behind on writing. But I finally did. Reviews please.<em>


	12. Update

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I'm really sorry about that, I was very busy with school and then my computer broke (still broken by the way) and all that kind of junk. **

**So about the story; I do not think I'm going to continue. I'm really sorry but I've just become disinterested with it. So I decided to give you guys two options:**

**1- I can post the two last chapters of the story that I have written and then just tell you what would've happened if I finished. **

**or**

**2- I can just tell you all what would've happened if I finished with no extra chapters or anything. **

**Put whatever number you wish me to do in the reviews. **

**Again, I'm very sorry for all of this. This does not mean I'm not going to continue writing, I will, I just won't continue this story. **

**-xEnchanted**


	13. Coffee Shop

Roger sat on the old couch in the loft, in the dark. It's a week after his encounter with Mimi and hasn't talked to her since. He was tuning his guitar, plucking random cords. He heard the door up and shut, he didn't need to turn around to know it was Mark coming in.

"Hey," Mark greeted him as he walked in.

"Hey," Roger greeted back in a low voice as he concentrated on his guitar.

"How's it going?" Mark asked as he picked up the pile of mail on the counter, looking through it.

"Swell," Roger responded, still not looking away from his guitar. Mark stared at him for a moment.

"When are you going to talk to her?" Mark asked; Roger looked at him.

"What are you talking about? Courtney? I'm never talking to her again." Roger turned back to his guitar, plucking once again.

"No, Mimi," Roger stopped plucking and stayed still.

"Why would I talk to her?" He asked, staying completely still.

"Because you want to,"

"No, why would I-" Roger began.

"Stop it, Roger. I saw the way you were looking at her and him last week." Mark interrupted. Roger shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Roger insisted.

"Roger, how about you just-"

"How about you just shut up Mark? You know I did try to talk to her. She won't budge. She's all hooked up on that guy no matter what happens." Mark stared at his best friend. His small outburst showed that there was more to what was on the surface. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Roger.

"What happened, Roger?" He asked him.

"It doesn't matter," Roger said sternly as he got up with his guitar, walking away from the couch. Mark looked down at his hands and sighed as he heard the loft door open and shut behind him.

Roger walked down the dark streets of the East Village. He roamed aimlessly through the streets, just thinking. One thought that kept reoccurring was Mimi. He couldn't get her off his mind no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm sorry I can't see you tonight, babe." Mimi heard Trevor's voice say into the phone.

"Oh, it's alright, I have work later anyways." She assured him, even though she was a little upset about his absence.

"You sure?" He question.

"Positive, now go, have fun with your friends."

"Alright, I love you," Trevor told her in almost a whisper.

"I love you too," And with that, Mimi hung up the phone. She looked around her lonely apartment. She then picked up the phone again, calling Maureen and Joanne.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joanne, it's Mimi," Mimi replied when she hear Joanne pick up.

"Oh hey Meems, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you guys were busy tonight." Mimi replied nonchalantly.

"No, we're not actually. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well I was thinking we could just stay in and have a girls night or something,"

"Sure, you can come over here," Joanne invited her.

"Alright, I'll be over soon,"

"Okay, bye Mimi," They both hung up the phone. Mimi got up to get ready to go to Maureen and Joanne's.

Roger walked into a quiet little coffee shop that was set on the corner of the street; it was out of their neighborhood. He ordered a coffee and sat down at a table by himself, people watching.

Minutes went by of him like that. He watched that happy couples come in and out, hand in hand. He saw that happy families with no problems. One thing he watched carefully was an old couple sitting in the corner of the coffee shop, smiling at each other. He realized that these were all things he'll never have. He'll never have a family, he'll never be able to grow old with anyone, or grow old at all. Most of all, he'll never have a happy relationship again. He won't unless he was her, Mimi.

Once Roger realized he was sipping on an empty cup, he got up to throw it away. On his way to do so, he accidentally bumped into a couple who was coming in.

"Hey, sorry man," The man said to Roger when they collided.

"It's fine," Roger replied, looking at the couple. This man was not a random stranger; it was none other than Trevor. The woman that was latched to his arm was not Mimi though, but a short blonde girl with light hazel eyes. Trevor must not have noticed it was Roger, because he walked off with the woman as if nothing happened. Roger watched the two for a second, seeing them smile and kiss each other. Roger's face flushed as he throw his cup into the trash and stomped out of the coffee shop.


	14. Confessions

Mimi woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. She groaned and rolled out of bed, walking to the door.

"What could anyone want so early on a Sunday morn-" She began to whine as she opened the door, but then stopped when she saw Trevor standing there.

"Oh, hey," She said in a groggy voice once she saw him.

"Hey, I know it's early but I brought food." He told her, holding up the bag of food.

"Come in," Mimi stepped out of the way as Trevor walked in, closing the door behind him. She followed him inside. He put the food down before wrapping his arms around Mimi's waist.

"I missed you last night," he told her, leaning down and kissing her. She smiled at him once they parted.

"I missed you too, now what's in the bag?" She asked, eyeing the bag. He let go of her and opened the bag, taking things out.

"Pancakes, French toast, eggs, bagels, orange juice; you name it, I got it." He said as he took everything out. She smiled; a breakfast-feast for two on a Sunday morning was perfect.

Mark walked out of his room at 10:30 in the morning. To his surprise, Roger was already up, drinking coffee while reading The Village Voice, looking deep in thought.

"Good morning," Mark broke the silence, walking into the kitchen area and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Roger replied dully, not taking his eyes off the paper. Mark took his cup of coffee and sat down across from Roger.

"Anything interesting in there?" Mark asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing particularly, no," Roger continued to just look at his newspaper. They sat in silence for a while, sipping coffee and exchanging glances every once in a while.

"What's bothering you?" Mark finally spoke up again. He realized that he'd be the one starting the conversations today.

"Nothing," Roger denied.

"Don't pull that crap on me, what's bothering you?" Mark asked again, he wasn't giving up so easily. Roger dropped the newspaper on the table and looked at Mark.

"I said nothing," He said to Mark in a harsh tone, looking him in the eyes. Mark still wouldn't back down.

"Well that's bullshit, I know something is up with you."

"Nothing is up with me, okay? So drop this, Mark," Roger told Mark sternly as he got up and began to walk away.

"That's it Roger? You're giving up too easily today, running away as always. I can't stand it anymore, no one can. Whenever something goes wrong you just split, leaving everyone else behind to clean up your mess. I don't get how Mimi dealt with this for so long. And that's just it; this bad attitude is about Mimi. You know you can't have her anymore, so since you're in that misery that means everyone else around you has to feel it too. For a moment I felt sorry for you, but now I see it all clear as day. She doesn't deserve to have deal with you again. She's much better off with him." Roger stood frozen for a moment, but then turned back around to Mark.

"Better off with him? You think she's better off with him? Do you have any idea what he does to her? You don't know, she doesn't know, no one knows. He's not the good guy you all think he is okay? You have no idea, so shut the fuck up." Roger went on, walking towards Mark as he talked until he reached him. Mark tried to look deep into his face, but he quickly turned away. But even so, Mark saw something in his face.

"What do you know?" Mark questioned him.

"I saw him out last night," Roger began, slowly turned back to Mark.

"And,"

"And he wasn't alone." Roger continued. Mark had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean not alone?" He asked.

"Not alone, as in he was there with someone else, someone else who was a woman. Someone else who he was holding hands with and kissing. Someone else who wasn't Mimi," He explained, his voice raising as he went on. Mark had an unreadable look on his face.

"Are you sure it was him?" Mark asked.

"Yes, positive." Roger told him. Mark sighed.

"Well then you know what you have to do."

"What?"

"You have to tell her," Mark told him simply, looking up at him from his seat at the table.

"I know that, I just don't know how." Roger said as he sat back down next to Mark.

"Well you should figure it out, and soon." Mark told him before he got up from the table, leaving Roger there alone. Roger sighed, running his fingers through his long, dirty blonde hair. He had no clue what he was going to do.


	15. It's Over

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS! I'm sorry! **

**So basically what happens is after a couple of days, Roger finally goes and tells Mimi what happened. At first Mimi is mad at him and doesn't believe him and throws him out. A week passes by and Mimi is at Trevor's apartment. The girl from the coffee shop shows up and it's a big scene between the three. Mimi leaves him and goes back to her building. She rushes up to the loft to apologize to Roger for not believing him. Roger accepts her apology and lets her in. It would've then fast forwarded a month later to show the group of Bohemians together and how Roger and Mimi were happily back together and then it would've been over. **

**So that's it for Burned Out. I want to hear from you guys on what you guys think I should write next. **

**Thank you all for reading Burned Out and I hope you review telling me what you want to see from me next! **

**-xEnchanted**


End file.
